The Dog's Second Form
by HailForTheQueen
Summary: Just like cat has another form, so does the dog who, is currently Shigure. See what happens when a single transformation causes two worlds to collide and find out what Shigure will do in the middle of it all.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be quite a long story. My chapters will most likely be short as I have a lot of art and schoolwork to do when I go back to school and I have a lot to do now however, they can be updated quickly if I get reviews, favourites and follows (but reviews are the things that really motivate me)! This story isn't a cross between anything, it's just my imagination. It's about the dog's second form, kind of like how Kyo has a second form (his "true form") and probably a second curse that causes it, Shigure also has a second curse. You're just going to have to read it to find out more so yeah, enjoy! Or don't..**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but, later on, I will add characters of my own.**_

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

It was about five in the afternoon on what had been an unusually warm day for that time of year. As it was autumn, going onto winter, the sun had already started to set, small clouds lazily drifting across a sky decorated in a golden hue. A cool breeze swept through the woods and into the house through the half open verandah sliding doors.

For once, Shigure's house was actually in a state of what you may call "normal" but, for them, it was serenity. The kids (Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Haru and Momiji) all sat at the dining table, eating and conversing (and most importantly, not trying to kill each other) while, Hatori and Shigure sat on the chairs on the verandah smoking and talking quietly.

"So, how's work now that you're not looking after Akito-san twentyfour-seven?"

"I guess it's better. I wouldn't say easier as I now have to..." Hatori trailed off when he realised Shigure wasn't listening which, was strange as the dog thrived in talking to people and listening to his two best friends.

However, said dog was looking into the woods, frowning, cigarette smoke drifting into the sky as his hand froze, halfway between his lips and the arm of the chair. His eyes were searching for something that was just out of sight.

"Shigure?" Hatori raised an eyebrow, silently curious.

"Eh..?" Although he had replied, he was still staring into the trees, still unmoving.

"Shigure." The doctor leaned forward and snapped his fingers, hoping he would snap out of whatever kind of trance he was in.

"Huh? Oh, right, what makes you say it's easier?" He turned his attention back to Hatori.

"No, I said I _wouldn't_ say it's easier. Anyway, what were you looking for?" Hatori got straight to the point of his blazing curiosity, not bothering to explain things as trivial as what he said and what Shigure heard, however annoying it could be.

"Uhm, nothing,"

"No, it was definitely something. Is there someone there?" Hatori picked up his cup of tea and took a sip after he had put out his cigarette. After a couple moments without a reply, Hatori decided to say something else but, stopped himself when Shigure started _growling_. He was staring into the distance and _growling!_ Hatori was so surprised by this, all he could do for a moment was stare.

"Shigure, what is it?"

Hatori knew that, like a true dog, Shigure could sense danger before it happened and had proven it many times. He also knew that, when he first senses it, he can't quite put it into words so, either him or Aya (as they're experienced in it) has to talk to him until they know what it is.

Well, Hatori wasn't about to just wait for that danger to come closer than what he suspected was the treeline, before he started to question Shigure.

"Is it someone or some kind of living thing?"

Eyes still trained on the trees, and still growling, he nodded his head.

"Are there more than one?"

"Lots.."

"Do they want something?"

A mop of silky, jet-black hair gently danced as he shook his head.

"Someone?"

Shigure nodded.

Slight panic caused Hatori to falter before looking into the woods. "Who?"

Shigure turned his head to face Hatori who, in return met his eyes. The doctor could see the panic and anxiety and anger and maybe even fear bubbling beneath the dog's surface which came out in his voice when he finally replied.

"Me."

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **Voila! Done! Hope you liked it, I'm jumping straight into the story! For more, review, favourite and follow but, most importantly, review for speedy updates! Till next time ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Haven't posted in a while, sorry, had a butt load of work to do! I have coursework and art projects that I'm working on plus I have to keep up with school and home work! Well, guess what? It's half term now so I'll be posting often, from random stories on 'Really, Shigure?' (Which you can make requests on by the way, I'd be happy to write some you've requested) to updates on this story. I don't really like how this came out, it wasn't very fluent if you know what I mean... But, the next chapter will be better, I promise! (And hopefully longer) Oh, and for those of you who are keeping up with my fanfic 'Puppy Tears', I'm gonna finish typing up the story on Saturday and proof read and edit on Sunday so, it should be up on Sunday night! And this will be updated sometime in the week.. Enough of me going on.. Enjoy! Or don't...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own any of this, apart from the storyline...**_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Shigure... What do they want from you?" Hatori had already risen to his feet in a slight rush to seek what little protection he could from behind the thin, rice paper doors.

"Shigure!" The urgency in Hatori's voice was so uncharacteristic, it made Shigure snap back to reality and stand up as well. "Long story..." He mumbled in reply before walking towards the doors, only pausing to look back and make sure Hatori was following.

"Shigure-!"

Too late, Shigure had already slipped through the half open doors. By the time Hatori had taken a minute to check that whatever was there, hadn't moved further than the trees and walked in, Shigure had already sat down at the end of the table, in between Haru and Kyo. Realising he wouldn't get the chance to talk until after dinner, Hatori sat at the opposite end of the table, facing Shigure. The fact that the dog wasn't immediately panicking and had chosen to sit and eat as calmly as possible was enough to reassure him that they were safe, even if only temporary, after all, Shigure would never put any of them in harm's way if he could help or prevent it and, if nothing else, he'd at least warn them.

Hatori sighed quietly enough for neither Yuki nor Momiji to hear which was for the best, he didn't really have it in him to make up a story and excuse for stress on the spot. Instead, he sat there, not bothering to smile after all, he never bothered before so, why now? Doing so would only make them suspicious that something, good or bad, had happened.

He waited for everyone to say thanks then started eating with them.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

So far, dinner was going... okay. The teenagers chatted away whilst eating the delicious food Tohru had prepared for them all. No fights had been initiated nor arguments started however, Hatori looked up to Shigure to glare and glower in an almost childlike manner to no avail as, Shigure was too busy frowning and spacing out to realise.

It was only when everyone was close to the end of their meal that they heard the knock on the front door. Shigure instantly started growling again though, a lot more quietly so only Kyo and Yuki noticed, choosing to ignore it.

Another few knocks, louder this time.

"I wonder who that is," Momiji said, voicing his thoughts.

Tohru, being the considerate polite girl she was, moved first. "I'll get it! It could be Aya-san!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, he would've just walked in..." Yuki muttered, sweatdropping as he looked at the door that lead to the hallway.

As Tohru jumped up and hurried towards the door, Shigure just as quickly stopped her.

"What is it, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked, curious.

"Please don't answer the door..." He mumbled, looking away from everyone's gaze.

"Pardon me?" Apparently he hadn't been loud enough and no one had heard him. Well, Hatori was working things out for himself quietly, ever the observant one, watching as a more anxious side of Shigure was shown. It contrasted greatly to his usual bubbly and hyperactive personality, unnerving and causing the poor doctor an unnecessary amount of stress trying to work out what the problem was.

More knocks. They were loud, sharp and becoming aggressive.

"One moment!" She yelled, hoping it would reach the visitor's ears. "Let me just get that!" She added, smiling down at Shigure as she rushed out of the room and towards the impatient guest, leaving Momiji and Haru indifferently munching on food, a curious Kyo and Yuki looking at the door and an internally frantic Hatori, trying desperately to put broken pieces of an unknown puzzle together.

All six of them faintly heard the door open, an exchange of greetings and footsteps, one pair extremely light, the other almost intimidatingly heavy.

"Ah, Shigure-san? He says he's a friend of yours," out of Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori and Shigure, not one of them could tell if that second sentence was a statement or a question.

She sat down, smiling a tad uncertainly as a man walked into the room.

"Hello, Sensei."

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _ **Voila! Hope you enjoyed! Review, follow and favourite for speedy updates, the more reviews, the more of the story you get! Simple! Post requests on 'Really, Shigure?' and give your support on all of my stories, or just this one... Just review this or you won't get another chapter that will be filled with a lot of important stuff because, after this, things really start to pick up!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Helllloooo my lovely readers, I've decided to update this story just for those people who have been reviewing this recently haha, see this is what reviews do to me! Like I said, these chapters will be mostly short for quicker updates but, if you guys give me more reviews, I'll make sure to give you longer chapters hehe but, to be fair, this is the longest chapters I've written for this story so far... Well, I won't spoil the chapter for you, I'll let you get on with it but, if I haven't said so already, it's really important for you to keep in mind that this is set only weeks after the curse has broken. Kureno and Akito are together in the main house and everyone is basically how they were in the anime and manga. Make sure to read my note at the end and review, it doesn't take very long, does it? Rhetorical question. Now, enjoy! Or don't...**_

 _ **Mild violence in this chapter (though, things do get a lot more heated in future chapters...)**_

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

The first thing Hatori, Yuki, Momiji, Haru and Tohru could see was that the man was the same age as Shigure, if not, slightly younger. From what they could see past his plain white shirt shirt covered by a brown leather jacket and the jeans he wore, his body was slender and graceful. Though he had a mean looking expression and his presence in itself made the atmosphere crackle with tension and dread, he was quite handsome.

Nobody spoke, all but Shigure and Tohru staring at the young man as they tried to figure out the connection between him and the idiot dog they knew so well.

His face was heart-shaped with big, light blue eyes framed with thick blonde eyebrows. His nose was slightly broader and flatter than average and he had full, rosy lips set in a satisfied-for-causing-stress smirk that could irk even the most peaceful of people. The man had a chiseled jaw and defined cheekbones framed by a mop of chin-length, wavy blonde hair, a single streak of red running down the left side.

"May I sit?" The Man asked, walking towards the empty space on the floor, in between Hatori and Momiji.

"Of course!" Tohru practically yelled, smiling and waving her arms around apologetically.

"Thank you," he said, smiling warmly though, it didn't quite meet his cold, wintry eyes.

"Uhm, I was just about to put the plates away but you're more than welcome to some food I have prepared! I can go and get you some now if you-"

"That won't be necessary, my dear, I only came to talk to Shi-shi," he said chuckling, his gaze moving to ths dog at the end of the table to his right. The horrendous nickname and lack of honorifics seemingly friendly and showing how close they were to the kids however, sounding plain disrespectful and disgusting in Hatori and Shigure's ears.

"Don't call me something so vulgar," Shigure spat in disgust, grimacing at the nickname, the dishonorable name only making his anger build up more. His fuse was short and with each passing second it was burning out.

"Awh, don't be like that, _Shi-shi_ ," he replied, looking straight into those alluring chocolate brown eyes.

In a sudden fit of blind rage towards the aggravating man, Shigure slammed his fists into the table, shaking the few bowls and plates around him that Tohru had not been able to collect in the first trip to the kitchen. "Don't provoke me!" He snapped, his voice uncharacteristically angry.

Everyone but the Man looked to the dog in surprise, taken aback by the sudden outburst. Not once had they ever seen him so visibly outraged at one person which, in turn made them even more uncertain than they already were of what to make of the Man.

Hatori, ever the cool-headed and intelligent one, sensed the growth of tension in the air around them. He didn't like the way this man was making Shigure react, who was always one to keep up a unbothered and deceiving facade, and he certainly did not appreciate the atmosphere he had created with his presence and the few sentences he'd spoken so, decided to speak up. "Oi, stop being so exasperating,"

The focus was now shifted to the doctor, who was never one to speak out unless it directly concerned or affected him.

"I prefer the term 'provoking',"

"What did you come here for?" The Dragon snapped, impatience worn thin enough to snap. He glared at the Man through narrowed muddy green eyes, framed by furrowed eyebrows.

All eyes were back to the strange visitor, shining with curiosity amongst wariness.

"Hmm... I could explain that to you all, or..." He looked at the seven faces with a smirk twisting his plump, pink lips.

Shigure started growling once again, sensing the danger.

"Or I could just get on with it." He rose from his sitting position under the gaze of seven pairs of eyes, walking past Momiji and Haru, towards Shugure, who had also risen. The two were face to face as the Man spoke. "Sensei." He quickly pulled his fist back and swung it forward, aiming between Shigure's eyes.

As if anticipating the move, Shigure's hand shot up, containing the first in one of his own. The Man smirked at this, pulling his hand from the grip with some difficulty and at the same time, using his free fist to aim a punch at his stomach, only for it to be blocked by the dog's knee.

He stopped to view everyone's expressions.

Momiji had stood and moved to cower behind Hatori, allowing Haru to scoot backwards and away from the beginning of the fight. Yuki and Kyo were watching, slightly wide-eyed and perplexed, even Tohru had stopped clearing away the bowls and plates to look on with eyes filled with worry.

The Man chuckled lightly at the sight, bending over to pick up the empty bowl within his reach. He scanned the room and, deciding on a target, threw the bowl at Tohru's head. Her eyes widened and her face paled, he mouth opening to let out a scream but being cut off as Kyo pushed her legs with such force she tumbled to the ground, out of the way and into Kyo's lap. Instead of hitting it's target, the bowl flew through the rice paper wall, shattering as gravity played it's toll and forced it to the kitchen floor.

Shigure turned from Tohru and his broken wall to the smirking Man, who had backed up to the wall, next to his book case. The blonde plucked one of the books and launched it at the dog, laughing.

"Come one, _puppy_ ," he barked, his voice tough and filled with malice and amusement.

Something in Shigure finally snapped and against better judgement, he advanced. He launched himself at the man, soaring through the air as a purple shimmering shawl of opaque mist whirlpooled around his body, transforming him into a large, black wolf, straddling the Man with his strong limbs, sharp claws extended.

That elicited quite the reaction from the six left at the table.

A gasp escaped past Tohru's lips as she burrowed into Kyo's arms who looked completely dumbfounded along with Momiji who was whimpering into the back of a startled but knowing Hatori. Haru raised an eyebrow though, the questions and surprise swirled in his mind.

Ignoring their reactions, Shigure bared pearly white blades and snapped them in the Man's amused face though he had broken out into a cold sweat, ahead slowly rolling down his forehead.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how to treat your guests, _Sensei_?" He asked, sarcastically.

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **Voila! There guys, you better review this! In case I didn't say too much about it (which I didn't, oops) Hatori knows what's going on now that Shigure's transformed and he also knows who the man is now. Don't worry, all will be explained in the next chapter along with what the curse actually is, if I ever write it.. How about you just take a moment to review this chapter now? I'm having a lot of fun writing this and hope to post the next chapter soon aha, thank you so much for the support, it really means a lot and motivates me! Until next time, guys ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Huh..? No? You don't want me to say anything because I haven't updated in so long..?**_

 _ **Oh... Okay... ;_;**_

 _ **So sorry guys! But I've read this over and I'm crazy inspired and I have everything planned out and the whole plot in my head and I'm so friggin' excited GAHHH!**_

 _ **Maybe too excited?**_

 _ **I feel like everything is about to change and get real angst and have a proper amount of drama xD**_

 _ **I talk about a few of my own characters in this chapter, if you want to see the meaning of their names, read my end note. Please review and enjoy.**_

* * *

"Sensei? I've made my point, I'll stop being provoking, please get off of me now." The man said, his voice changing dramatically to one of false desperation.

A low growl erupted from the wolf's throat, his big paws applying more pressure to the Man's throat as a bead of sweat rolled down the visitors jawline.

"Sensei, please don't do this, there are children here..." he said, attempting to look past the beastly form and towards the gawking teenagers, staring wide-eyed.

The mention of the kids seemed to moved something in Shigure, his mind clearing away the fog of fury that had taken over and clouded his judgement. Though he continued to growl, it was in defeat as he removed his paws and moved backwards, off of the body, not facing the seven pairs of eyes on his back.

His body was engulfed again in swirls of shimmering purple smoke, dancing and curling around his body until he was the Shigure they all knew.

Still without looking back, he spoke to the man in a hushed but dangerous tone, "What do you want?"

"A quick, private conversation but first, how about I watch you explain this to them?" He replied, that same smirk returning to his lips.

"Maybe I should explain..." he agreed, glancing towards his family.

"Maybe." Yuki said quietly. He was staring incredulously at Shigure but through his initial shock, he could see that however angry the Man made him, his was still anxious and somewhat nervous of his presence, the sign present as he bit his bottom lip in silent though, his face creased with worry.

"But I want to talk to you first, I want you out of here as soon as possible." Shigure said, narrowing his eyes in distaste as he turned to look back at the Man. "Follow me."

"Shigure-"

The dog cut off Hatori before he could say more than his name, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "It's okay, Ha-san, he'll be out of here within fifteen minutes." He reassured, walking out of the room before he could voice his doubts, the Man trailing smugly behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ~ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everrything about this man screamed danger however, Shigure knew this already. He knew of the Man's past and the threat he opposed though, something in particular seemed... off. Nevertheless, Shigure led him to his cluttered study, sliding the door closed behind them and taking a seat at his desk, facing the Man who had tossed clothes off of another chair and sat opposite the dog.

"Speak." Shigure commanded.

"Hai, Sensei. You're probably wondering why I've showed up at your house, uninvited and unexpectedly, ne?"

He said nothing, instead opting to silently glare and wait for him to continue.

"I'm here to inform you on what's happening in the clan." The man said, somewhat mockingly happy.

"I don't need you to do that, do you take Hiroku's role lightly? And I remember distinctly remember you taking-"

"Hiroku-san couldn't make it, he was busy helping to deliver our newest member,"

"Oh, right." Shigure said, turning his head away, embarrassed that he had forgotten one of his most trusted friend's aside from Hatori and Aya, was expecting his wife to give birth to their child. "Send them my regards."

"Will do, now let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Make it quick, I don't trust you in the slightest."

The still air crackled in emotion between the two. Hate? Annoyance? Tension? At the moment, things were seeming too serene and quiet to trust, the quiet before the storm that would destroy anything and anyone in it's path.

"At the moment, everything is calm. The second in command and his followers are continuing to teach the younger ones how to hunt and fight, the one standing out in particular being Angitia, she's showing a lot of promise in ancient forms of hypnosis and control."

Angitia... He's sure he'd heard the name before...

"Keep an eye on her, make sure she sticks to tradition and doesn't try anything dangerous, that kind of stuff has a lot of dark power."

"Of course, we're keeping her under scrutiny. There's been no fights or outbreaks of any type and as a whole, the pack is bonding well with the newcomers."

"As a whole?" Shigure repeated carefully. As a leader, he'd learned to pick up on vague phrases like that in order to pick out the specific trouble-makers and problems that were seemingly small enough to be swept under the rug.

"It's just Mizuki..."

Dark brown eyes widened in realisation before softening in understanding.

A moment of silence passed as Shigure waited for the man to continue but he never did. "That all?" He asked.

"Mhmm,"

A frown wrinkled Shigure's face as he started at the Man opposite his with a stern eyes. "There's something you're not telling me Kiyoshi." He could sense that the man was slightly hesitant in the way he spoke. That, along with how peaceful he claimed things were was enough to send his mind spiralling with doubt. "Tell me!"

"The elders, Daichi-sama and Hoshimi-sama, they're warning us that something is coming. Something we cannot fight; something we cannot survive."

"I know that much, I can sense the storm."

At that, the man named 'Kiyoshi', looked genuinely surprised. "I guess that's why you're their leader, huh?" He muttered under his breath.

The dog hadn't bothered to ask about what he'd said, his sensitive hearing picking up every word.

"What do you want me to do, Sensei?"

"For now, talk to the clan second in command and secure the area, in fact, get a team to help. Make sure they know how to keep everyone safe and then leave. I have a bad feeling about your sudden appearance, especially at a time like this."

"Hai, I guess I'll be taking my leave now, Sensei," he said, standing and walking to the door. "Care to show me out?"

No, not really...

But he couldn't afford the man pulling another stunt like he'd done throwing the bowl at Tohru and instead, stood up and joined the man at the door before taking charge and leading him through the house.

* * *

 _ **Voila! Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Name meanings in order of being written:**_

 _ **Angitia - Goddess Of Snakes**_

 _ **Kiyoshi - Pure/Purity**_

 _ **Daichi - Great Wisdom**_

 _ **(And my personal favorite) Hoshimi - Starlight**_

 _ **Please review and favourite for the next chapter, your support is the thing that keeps me motivated! 'Till next time!**_


End file.
